Barbara Barend
Barbara Barend ( Amsterdam , June 30 1974 ) is a Dutch sports journalist and presenter of sports programs . Career [ edit ] Barbara Barend is a daughter of journalist and presenter Frits Barend and niece Sonja Barend . She was born into a secular Jewish family. In her youth she played for the Dutch national team for players under 15 years. Due to a knee injury she had to stop women's. Barend studied from 1992 to 1996 in the United States at the University of Texas San Antonio . She was given a so-called tennis scholarship . She went on to study Business Administration and graduated cum laude off. Barend did in the United States also her first journalistic experience. For boys sheet Webber she interviewed include Michael Jordan , Magic Johnson and Rik Smits . After her return she started writing columns for Parool , Green Amsterdam and Radio Noord-Holland . From 1999 she worked as a presenter and editor at the Amsterdam city station AT5 .In 2002 she moved to the bunch and presented the program Zappsport . At the same time she was a juror for the BNN-Series Is that shot . In 2005 Barend went to work for RTL Sport and include the program presented RTL Voetbal Insite . At the same time, she wrote columns for the newspaper DAG . Since 2007, she filled the heading Football Women in Voetbal International . The arrival of Barend to Voetbal Insite was not without debate. Some viewers criticized for its lack of football knowledge and a love of the Amsterdam football club Ajax . Also a regular guest Johan Derksen was annoyed gradually increasing to Barend. In two interviews he gave his unvarnished opinion. For example, he said in an interview with Radio Rijnmond that she was 'superfluous' in the program. It was in this same interview that Derksen Barend the "lesbian daughter of Frits Barend 'called. In another interview Derksen Barend complained that she was not a good discussion leader, because "they themselves really want them chattering. Also Barends love for Ajax did not go unnoticed by Derksen: "They just need to discover that there is also played football outside Amsterdam When it comes to Ajax, you need a dweiltje on her chair down, because she is terribly excited, but other clubs.. tell her apparently not so much. " Barend has always maintained that the comments of her Derksen did nothing. In reaction, she said in an interview: "I think the statements a bit pathetic and further I do not want to waste time, I just attaches to the views of people who are important to me.". [1] In 2009 Barend launched with her father leaves Heroes , a glossy sport that focuses on people aged 25 to 50 years. They also presented him with the program Barend & Barend station atThe Conversation . Since the same year she was also employed by the program Eredivisie Live . In 2010, she starred in Who is the Mole? . This was for her after four episodes over.Meanwhile, the program is Barend & Barend seen at RTL 7 after Johan Derksen's Voetbal International. She is also one of the reporters from Fox Sports Eredivisie . Personal life [ edit ] Barbara Barend is a lesbian. She was known in 2010 to join with her girlfriend in marriage. [2] On 26 July 2010, in the television program RTL Boulevard announced that Barend was her first child pregnant. [3] In January 2011 their son was born. [4 ] On November 19, 2012, in the same television announced that her wife had their second child. pregnant Category:1974 births